This invention relates to a communication system in which records are stored in independent databases and more specifically relates to communicating and updating corresponding records in the different independent databases. This invention is especially, but not exclusively, suited for intercompany database record sharing such as between an equipment manufacturer and its customer.
A variety of communication networks exist which can transmit data files from an origination node (NODE O) to a destination node (NODE D). However, such a transmission may not achieve the goal of transferring the desired information from NODE O to NODE D in a form readily usable at NODE D. As an example, assume that the information to be transmitted by NODE O is a record created in NODE O's independent, local database. If the objective is to create a duplicate record in an independent, local database at NODE D, the received record can be directly entered in NODE D's database assuming both NODE O and NODE D utilize the same database and the same field formats. If the database at NODE D is not directly compatible with the record received from NODE O, a user at NODE D must manually translate the received record into a record in the local database format. It is apparent that substantial inefficiencies exist where different database formats are utilized. If the databases utilized by NODE O and NODE D are controlled by independent companies, it is unlikely that each company will utilize the same database software. Even if the companies did utilize the same database software, it is even more unlikely that each will have created a substantially identical record format structures because of the different needs of each company.
It is possible to address this problem by utilizing a single database which can be accessed by a variety of users. Such a solution has the disadvantage that all of the users must agree to utilize the same format and agree to a common set of rules regarding use and access of the database. It is difficult to achieve agreement among independent companies, or even different parts of the same company, because of their differing needs and objectives regarding database capabilities.
Difficulties would still exist even if independent companies utilized the same database software and record format. Although the common structure of the database records would enable records to be communicated over a conventional communication network and entered into another database, difficulties exist in maintaining duplicate records in different databases where the record can be updated by a user at any of the independent databases. Although it is possible to establish rules requiring that new and modified records be transmitted to others in the network, this places a substantial burden on each user in systems where it is desirable to maintain duplicate records at different databases so that information can be locally accessed.
Thus, there exists a need :for a communication system which provides flexibility by allowing individual nodes to utilize different databases and which automatically updates corresponding records at different databases with a minimum of burden on the users.